Dreams of my Love
by Lalaious
Summary: Sanji dreams of the most ignorant, lazy, hot headed crew member on the ship, and his feelings turn into something more. Will he act on this feelings or ignore them completely? M/M Warning: Yaoi


**Dreams of my Love**

**Summery: **Sanji dreams of the most ignorant, lazy, hot headed crew member on the ship, and his feelings turn into something more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece... Sadly.

**Warning: **This is an M rated fic so respect that. This is also yaoi which means boy on boy. If you don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Pairings: **Zoro and Sanji

~.~.~.~

"…_Nhg." Sanji moaned as he arched his back up in pure pleasure. The blond teen was lying on his back on top of a silky smooth blanket with a thin layer of sweat covering his whole body. The blond saw stars as he came hard onto his stomach. He felt himself being filled with warmth as the body over top of him collapsed beside the cook, letting out a grunt as he came down from his high. Sanji opened his eyes that he didn't even know were closed. Sea blue eyes met with charcoal ones and then they drifted upwards to see a mop of green hair._

Sanji quickly sat up in bed blinking wildly as the sweat glistened from his half naked torso. He groaned as he swiftly lifted the sheets to show a small stain on his boxers. _Not again, _he thought to himself. It had now been two weeks since he has been having these wet dreams. The dreams would consist of Sanji being sexually touched by the most ignorant, lazy person on this ship. "Marimo." he mumbled as he jumped out of his hammock and headed towards the bathroom. The blond could really use a cold shower right now.

~.~.~.~

Sanji was mumbling incoherently as he was making breakfast for his beautiful ladies and the others of course. Sanji heard the door creak open but ignored it, the only other person who was up at this hour would be the marimo to grab a drink before he went off to train. Sanji knew his dreams were a sign. He would always catch himself staring at the marimo while he worked out. Watching those muscles ripple every time he lifted his weights. He was gorgeous. The blond figured he had feelings for him yet he knew they'd be one sided. Zoro was straight right? He liked girls. The blond knew Zoro could never be his so he pretended that he liked, more like loved, girls. He would always tend to Nami and Robin in a desperate attempt to forget the green haired bastard.

Zoro dragged himself into the kitchen to grab a bottle of booze, even though it was only 6:30 in the morning. Zoro quickly made his way to one of the cupboards and took out a bottle of booze, as he felt a tense atmosphere around the cook behind him. The green haired swordsman placed the booze in front of Sanji on the counter where the blond was cutting peppers. The swordsman then placed each of his hands on either side of Sanji successfully trapping the blond between his arms and the counter. Sanji still facing the counter, his back to Zoro's chest, immediately froze. _W-What's going on?_ He asked his inner voice as Zoro completely pinned Sanji to the counter, Sanji's back perfectly fitting with Zoro's muscular chest. "W-what are you do-doing Zoro?" Sanji mumbled in a shaky breath.

Zoro couldn't help but let out a snicker. "What, not gonna call me 'Marimo'?" Zoro questioned as he moved his hands from the counter to Sanji's waist effectively turning the blond around to face him.

Sanji was now face-to-face with his long time crush and was so confused, _Zoro is straight. This is another dream that I'm going to wake up from. Everything's going to be the same. Zoro is just hiding his feelings from Robin, I'm going to pretend to be straight, and me and him are going to fight like always, It's going to be the same- _Sanji was cut off from his thoughts as a pair of firm moist lips pressed against his soft ones. "Zoro-"

"Shuddup and listen to me. I know you're straight, and in love with the witch, but-but Sanji... I love you." Zoro mumble the last part and even though it was really quiet, Sanji heard it loud and clear.

What was Sanji supposed to do? His long time crush just confessed yet also thought Sanji was straight. All Sanji thought he could do was kiss Zoro back. The green haired swordsman was surprised at first but then wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist as Sanji's arms wrapped around his neck. After they pulled a part for some much need air, Sanji whispered breathlessly "I'm not straight Zoro, and I think I might love you too."

"Might? Well I'm going to have to fix that." Zoro gave a chuckle as he lifted Sanji up onto the counter behind him and spread open the blond's legs. Zoro stood in between the blond's weapons and placed his hands back on Sanji's waist, bringing his lips up to the blond's.

Sanji couldn't help but blush at Zoro's actions, who wouldn't? He then placed his hands on Zoro's chest but instead of kissing back, Sanji pushed Zoro away. "I-I can't do this." Sanji said as he lowered his head looking at the spotless ground that seemed to be calling to him.

Zoro looked a little shocked but took a step back placing his hands by his side respecting Sanji's space. "Why? I mean didn't you just say you love me? Is it me? Am I moving too fast?" Zoro was panicking as he kept asking questions that needed to be answered.

"Zoro relax." Sanji interrupted as he swung his feet a little off the counter. "I-I've had a crush on you since... God knows when! Probably since I first saw you. All this time, I thought you were straight, I kept assuming you were making hints at Robin and now you told me that you love me and my head's spinning, I don't know if this is reality or a dream-"

Sanji was stopped by Zoro's lips only for a brief second. "Oi, you need to learn when to shut up. We should have done this sooner because I've had a crush on you ever since I met you too. No I'm not straight, no I don't think of Robin in that way and this is reality. So shut up and kiss me back." Zoro said angrily but smiled into the kiss that Sanji initiated himself.

Zoro swept his tongue across Sanji's bottom lip asking permission to enter, which Sanji gladly accepted. They each took a moment to explore each other's warm caverns, before Zoro carefully lifted Sanji off of the counter and laid him on the floor. "W-wait, we can't do it here! This is the kitchen, it's supposed to stay clean. We're not gonna... you know... in here!" Sanji practically yelled.

Zoro sighed, "Well what are we supposed to do? Everyone's gonna be awake soon and come in here demanding for food. Where else are we supposed to go?" Zoro sat up and lifted Sanji onto his lap, pulling the blond tightly into his chest giving him a small kiss on his forehead.

Sanji blushed at the loving gesture that came from the normally brick wall swordsman. The blond leaned closely into the other and whispered seductively, "I have the night shift tonight. Wait till then, kay? Then I promise we can do it and no one will walk in on us." Sanji noticed Zoro's blush and then quickly stood up to finish preparing breakfast for the crew.

Zoro quickly tried to think of something really gross so that he could lose the very hard and uncomfortable boner that he now had. Once that was accomplished, he gave Sanji a playful smack on the butt before he exited the kitchen to begin his training session before breakfast was ready.

~.~.~.~

For Sanji the day could not have gone any slower. Anticipation soon filled his stomach as the sun set for the night. All day Zoro kept making kissy faces and winking at the blond and Sanji would have to leave the area because his face would end up a tomato color.

Sanji jumped up into the crows nest and stared out the window, he was so nervous that he would mess up or do something that repulsed the swordsman. The blond was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Zoro come up behind him and wrap his arms around Sanji.

"Wha-" The blond was cut off as Zoro placed a genuine kiss upon the soft lips warm lips of Sanji. The blond leaned into the welcoming kiss and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck.

"You know you're going to be the bottom, right?" Zoro asked with a hint of lust dripping from his lips. Sanji couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks.

"Sh-shut up...Ngh." He moaned as Zoro slipped his hand under the blond's shirt and flicked a pert nipple.

Zoro stood breathless in front of the blond. "Beautiful." he whispered. Sanji gave the marimo a confused look. "Undress, now." Zoro ordered before he started stripping himself of his clothes and tossing them behind him onto the cold hard ground. Sanji complied and stripped himself. Once they were both completely naked, Zoro led the blond over to the sofa and sat Sanji down. Zoro leaned down and kissed Sanji's forehead before moving to his lips. Sanji opened his mouth to give Zoro more access to his mouth. Sanji moaned into Zoro's mouth as the swordsman slipped in his tongue mapping out Sanji's perfect mouth. As they were kissing, Zoro slipped his hand down Sanji's chest and gripped his manhood in his hand.

"Ah..." Sanji moaned in surprise as Zoro started pumping his hard member. As Zoro continued giving attention to Sanji's hard cock, he moved his lips away from Sanji's and dipped it into Sanji's navel earning a nice arched back from the blond. "Ngh... Z-Zoro, I need you...N-now." Sanji hissed out between pants.

"Not yet, I still have to prepare you so it won't hurt as much." Zoro whispered into Sanji's stomach. Zoro laid Sanji down so the blond's back was resting comfortably on the couch. Also this way Zoro could see the face Sanji makes when he cums.

"I-I'm not a girl and you won't hurt me with that little thing." Sanji's voice dripped with sarcasm. The blond had to make a joke about it since he was so nervous, he didn't wake up one morning and think he was going to get an 8 inch cock rammed up his ass one day.

"What ever you say Princess." Zoro snickered as he pulled a bottle of lube from his pant's pocket and squeezed out a generous amount onto his hand. He quickly lathered his dick in it and placed the tip to Sanji's virgin entrance. This was also Zoro's first time with a man. _'Maybe it won't hurt him as much if I just ram it in there quickly rather then doing it inch by inch.' _Zoro thought before ramming his cock all to his balls.

"Ahhh...Ngh...Hurts...Take. It. Out." Sanji panted with tears in his eyes. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside.

"You said you didn't want me to pre-prepare you." Zoro hissed out as his member was engulfed by a tight heat. "Gods you're so tight." he mumbled and kissed the blond trying to take away the pain.

After a few minutes of Zoro kissing his blond, Sanji started squirming. "What are you doing love-cook?"

"Trying to move, cause obviously you aren't." Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. Zoro somehow managed to get that hint and pulled most of the way out, only his head was still inside the blond. He gave Sanji one more kiss before he thrusted back in. He repeated this action over and over again, getting deeper and faster as well as hitting the cook in different angles.

"There!" the blond shouted as Zoro hit his prostate dead on. "Good... Feels good." Sanji moaned and Zoro continued to abuse the blond's prostate. "Ha-harder and fa-faster stupid Marimo." Sanji demanded and moaned in protest when the swordsman slipped out of the blond. "Put it back in..." Sanji panted.

"If you want my cock so bad, come and get it." he smirked with lust dripping from his voice. All Sanji could do in response was crawl on top of the swordsman and supported his body with one hand resting on Zoro's stomach and the other aligning the marimo's massive cock to his entrance. Zoro didn't give Sanji any time to slip it in because Zoro gripped Sanji's lean hips and slammed him down onto his aching cock.

"Un...agh... Z-Zoro...Bastard." Sanji panted out and started moving on his own. This position made Zoro's member go deeper into the blond. Zoro started thrusting his cock in and out at a brutally fast pace. "Zoro, I'm cu-cumming." Sanji moaned. Zoro grabbed the blond's neglected cock and started pumping in time with his fast pace. "C-cumming!" Sanji yelled and came shooting his load onto himself and Zoro's stomach.

Zoro let out a grunt as Sanji came and the blond's walls tightened even more around Zoro's cock. Zoro moaned loudly as he came deep inside of his blond. Sanji slipped Zoro out of him and laid onto of the marimo. "Fuck Sanji... That was amazing." Zoro panted and the looked at the blond when he received no response.

The blond fell asleep on top of the warm swordsman. "Zoro...love...you..." he whispered in his sleep.

Zoro couldn't help but smile a genuine smile. "Yeah, I love you too." he whispered back as he gave the blond a kiss on his forehead and drifted off into his own sleep.


End file.
